


《NO Matter What You Are》宣傳試閱 900Gavin AU本

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Cakeverse, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, reverse au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 書名：《No matter What you are》（Ｒ１８）ＣＰ：RK900XGavin規格：A5左翻頁數：194頁圖頁數：預計彩圖２、黑白６、連環８字數：8萬字販售方式：CWT 52  P37 (DAY1)





	《NO Matter What You Are》宣傳試閱 900Gavin AU本

【新刊資訊】

  
  
書名：《No matter What you are》（Ｒ１８）  
ＣＰ：RK900XGavin  
規格：A5左翻  
頁數：194頁  
圖頁數：預計彩圖２、黑白６、連環８  
字數：8萬字  
  
作者：貓月(<https://twitter.com/moon_cat666>  
封面：Daisy Lin 喵喵(<https://twitter.com/minidaisycat>)  
插圖：Daisy Lin 喵喵、Ada Ke（WEB再錄）(<https://twitter.com/a1222ya>)  
連環：嫂 ([https://www.plurk.com/Huei1107](https://www.pixiv.net/jump.php?https%3A%2F%2Fwww.plurk.com%2FHuei1107))  
裝訂：膠裝  
販售方式：CWT 52 P37 (DAY1) 

 

收錄內容　  
1.cakeverseAU－香草味蕾 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214498>

  
2.反轉AU- Broken Memory

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037404/chapters/40057688>

  
3.雙人類AU- Sexy Game

<https://twitter.com/a1222ya/status/1078566360500731904?s=19>

  
4.四機AU-Double check

https://www.plurk.com/p/n2o7mg

  
有好幾篇新篇未公開的

 


End file.
